Forensics Can't Be Wrong
by Sting2
Summary: Abby feels bad about the evidence and thinks Tony blames her.


**Title**: Forensics Can't Be Wrong

**Author**: stingrayfan

**Rating**: T (to be safe)

**Pairing: **Tony/Abby

**Category: **Short, One-shot

**Spoiler: **Through Season three Frame-up

**Summary: **Abby feels bad about the evidence and thinks Tony blames her.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. They are all DPB's creation. I could only wish to be half as creative!

**Author's Note: LOL people say I have a hero complex lol. I love nothing better than the man to save and protect the woman! So you will always see that in my stories lol.**

"Abby" Tony called as he walked into the lab. Abby had finally returned to her lab after they had hauled "Chip" away. Gibbs and Tony were worried about her. She just wasn't her normal cheerful Abby. They understood that she had been through a lot in the last couple days, Gibbs sent Tony down to check on her. "Abby" Tony called out again. He couldn't see her.

He walked further into the lab and still didn't see her. He turned around and went to walk out when he heard a soft sobbing sound. She was so quiet he almost missed her. He looked over by the desk and finally seen her. She was sitting by the wall with her knees up and her head in her knees.

"Oh Abby, are you crying." Tony walked slowly over to her. He'd never seen Abby cry. Abby never cried. She didn't move as he approached. "Abby" he said again as he crouched in front of her. "Abby what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Tony how can you ask me that? I almost sent you to jail! Me, Tony, me and my forensics. Forensics can't be wrong. It's what I've always believed and loved. The thing I love the most could have hurt the people I care about the most." Abby still didn't pick up her head.

"Abby, look at me" Tony sat down next to her. "Abby, you didn't hurt me. You couldn't hurt me" Abby still wouldn't look at him so, he gently put his hand under her chin and moved her head up to look at him. "Abby, it wasn't your fault. He planned this, he wanted to frame me. It wasn't anything you did or could do."

"He almost beat me at my own game." More tears slipped down Abby's face and Tony couldn't stand to see her cry. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Abby, shh, it's ok. It's all over now, everyone's okay, and I'm here." He held her and whispered soothing things to her. She just let him hold her. He figured this is probably what she needed and it was the least he could do. She had done everything in her power to clear him and she had been up against incredible odds.

He didn't blame her for anything. He blamed himself more for not figuring out something was up with Chip. Why hadn't he noticed something? He was usually so good at reading people. This time he almost failed, and it almost cost him his freedom and Abby her life. Thank god Gibbs had taught Abby how to defend herself. He don't know what he would have done if he had come down here and Chip had hurt her. He didn't know when Abby had become such an important person in his life, but he needed her there.

"Tony….Abby.." Tony heard Gibbs calling out and realized they must have been down here a while. Gibbs had come looking for them.

Gibbs walked over to where they were at. He looked down at Abby sitting in Tony's lap. He could see the make up running down her face and could still see the silent sobs racking her body.

"Ohh..Abby" Gibbs crouched down beside them and rubbed Abby's back.

"Gibbs, she blames herself for it all. She won't listen to me, I'm trying to make her see that it wasn't her fault." Tony looked up at his boss. He was lost as to what to do.

"Abby, look at me." Gibbs said in a stern voice. Tony was shocked to see Abby look right up at him. "None of this is your fault. You couldn't have done anything any different."

"But Gibbs…" Abby started, but Gibbs didn't let her finish.

"No buts, Abbs, you know I don't say anything I don't mean." Gibbs watched as she moved her face back down and pressed into Tony seeking more comfort. Gibbs looked to Tony, he could see that Abby needed the comfort Tony was offering her. He needed to send them home, Abby needed out of this lab. "Tony, take her home. Abby go home and get some sleep, we'll talk more tomorrow."

Tony looked at his boss and knew that Gibbs wanted him to take care of her. Abby was like a daughter to him and he wouldn't trust just anyone to take care of her. Tony was kind of shocked that Gibbs was allowing him to. He watched as Gibbs left the lab and headed up to the bullpen. Tony shifted Abby gently and pulled her up as he stood up.

"Come on Abby, I'm going to take you home." Abby just nodded and followed him out of the lab.

Tony looked over and seen that Abby had fallen asleep on the way home. Tony got out of the car and walked around to her side. He opened the door gently, careful not to wake her up. She stirred a little when he lifted her into his arms, but she snuggled closer as he walked toward the door. Tony took her inside and to her bedroom. He tried to lay her down on the bed but she wouldn't let go of him. She was still asleep but she had a death grip on him. Tony sighed, kicked off his shoes and laid them both down. He pulled the covers over them and soon he too fell asleep.

Tony wasn't asleep very long before he was pulled out of his sleep by Abby struggling. Abby looked as if she was trying to escape from something and he knew she was dreaming. "Get off of me" she cried out.

"Abby…shhh..it's ok, it's me Tony. Nobody's going to hurt you." Tony shook her shoulders a little and Abby's eyes opened wide and frightened.

"Tony?" She finally realized who he was and where she was and sighed. "Tony" she looked up at him. "Would you hold me?"

Tony had never seen her look so vulnerable. Tony pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Anytime Abby, anytime."

Abby snuggled as close as she could get to him. "Tony, do you hate me?"

"Abby why would I hate you?"

"Because I was the one who got the evidence together and got you locked up."

"Abby I could never hate you, ever. All you did was follow your instincts. You knew I didn't do it and someone had to be framing me. You were the one who figured it out and proved it in the end." Tony smiled down at her. "I wouldn't have gotten out of that cell if you hadn't been so determined to clear me. I owe you"

"Tony, you don't owe me anything, I would do anything to help you." Abby finally had a small smile on her face as she looked up at him. "I'm just glad I figured it out in the end. I don't think I could have handled it if you went to jail. I don't want to lose you."

Tony looked into her eyes. "I know Abby, when Gibbs saw that picture and ran out of the bullpen, I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. I thought we would never reach the lab. But I got to admit it was pretty funny looking at Chip all tied up with duct tape."

Abby chuckled a little "Yeah I just defended myself on instinct, but looking back now it was pretty funny."

"I'm glad to hear you laughing again Abby." Tony looked down into her eyes and realized she was looking right back into his. He had no idea what possesses him as he leans his head down. Abby must have read his mind because she met him halfway.

The kiss started out slow almost afraid of what was happening. Tony ran his tongue along her bottom lip and Abby moaned and opened her mouth. They kissed as if they couldn't get enough of each other.

Tony moved until he was on top of her, kissing her. Her hands were all over his back and arms. "Abby.." Tony moaned into her mouth and pulled away. "What are we doing?"

"Tony, of all people, you should know what this is." Abby tried to pull him back down to her mouth. Tony wouldn't let her.

"Abby, I mean this, us." Tony lightly stroked her check, still holding his weight off of her with his other hand.

"Tony, do you know how long I have wanted you to kiss me? To show me what it is you claim to be so good at." Abby smiled at him. "What about you Tony, don't you want me?"

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had fantasized about her. But he never thought it would happen. "Oh Abby, yes I want you, and I'll be happy to show you exactly what I am good at."

Tony smiled and Abby laughed a little as Tony rolled back onto his back, taking her with him. She was now straddling him. Tony reached up and pulled one of her braids out. "I have wanted to ran my hands through your hair for so long. It's soft, just like I knew it would be." He pulled the other braid out and ran his hands through her hair. Abby moaned and arched her back. It felt so good. Tony groaned as Abby moved slightly on the bulge in his pants. Abby pulled off her tight shirt and he realized she hadn't been wearing a bra.

"God, Abby, your beautiful. Be glad I didn't find out you weren't wearing a bra at work, I may have jumped you right there."

"Promises, Promises Tony." Abby smiled and leaned down to kiss him again. Tony laughed and flipped them over again.

They made love in her bed, fast at first and slow later in the night. They couldn't get enough of each other. They lay cuddled together with smiles on their faces.

"Well Tony, I guess I found out what you are good at." Abby laughed. "One question though, Who's going to tell Gibbs?"

**Please review!**


End file.
